Best Friends
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: What exactly did best friends do to each other to make them best friends? Just take a look at Mana and Atemu to find the truth of their unique friendship!


MBP: Here's a little one shot I wrote a while ago! I found it and decided to put it up! Hope you enjoy!

Rini: MBP owns nothing!

Kio: Um... again, we hope you enjoy...

* * *

_**Best Friends**_

Best friends are the ones who know you like the back of their own hand. They're the ones who can tell your deepest, darkest secrets, but they don't because they're just that awesome. They're the ones who embarrass you constantly, the kind that you can threaten with death, but they stick with you anyways.

Atemu was Mana's best friend, for many reasons, and that wasn't changing...

~~()~~()~~()~~

Trait One: Knowing her like the back of his very nice, Greek-sculpture-like hand.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked, coming up behind the girl, who squeaked guiltily.

"Nothing!" Mana hid something behind her, turning to barely meet his eyes. She had a mischievous grin on her face, and Atemu rose his eyebrows disbelievingly. That was the look she wore whenever she was playing a prank on someone.

"I'm painting, okay?" Mana finally admitted defensively. It was a seemingly harmless hobby...

"Let me guess... you're pranking Mahado?" Atemu asked, taking a look at the pink paint she showed him.

"Of course not!"

"Mana..."

He knew her too well. Mana sighed and nodded. "Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't," Atemu promised, knowing she'd find retribution if he did. Plus, he liked seeing Mahado's reactions, which only Mana knew about.

"Yay!"

~~()~~()~~()~~

Trait Two: Keeping all her deepest darkest secrets from the world.

Ma hid in her bedroom, crying inconsolably underneath her covers. Atemu was sitting next to her, having snuck through the window silently. The old nightmares had returned.

Atemu wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He'd never been able to handle the sight of his best friend crying, mainly because the sight was so rare.

He sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back as she held onto her pillow, soaking it with her tears. She'd told him about the nightmares before, but he'd never once comprehended how badly they affected her when they came.

Mana didn't want anyone to know about her problems, but Atemu had pulled it out of her. He was the only one who knew why sometimes she woke up with red eyes and had trouble laughing. He was the only one who knew that she would cry alone at night if he wasn't there.

He was the only one who knew her secret... and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

~~()~~()~~()~~

Trait Three: Constant embarrassment.

"Atemu! Be quiet!" Mana pushed Atemu away from the booth frantically, trying not to freak out. "Go away!"

"Don't you want your boyfriend to meet your best friend?" Atemu teased as Mana turned red from both fury and embarrassment.

"Not yet! So go!" Mana pushed Atemu, and thinking he got the point, returned her attention to Bakura.

"Hey, did she tell you about the time she nearly burnt down her house?" Atemu took the seat next to Bakura out of nowhere, refusing to leave. "I wouldn't trust her to cook if I was you."

"Atemu. Go. Now," Mana growled, bright red as Bakura laughed at her expense. She sent Atemu a glare that said 'Leave-or-I-kill-you', and Atemu returned that glare with a taunting smirk.

_Some friend he is!_

~~()~~()~~()~~

Trait Four: Sticking around when threatened with death.

"You're so dead!" Mana chased after Atemu angrily, and he stayed just out of her reach. "This is the fifth one you chased off! Fifth!"

Atemu ducked to avoid the flying vase that came perilously close to hitting his head. "He didn't deserve you!" He protested.

"You said the same thing about Marik, Duke, Valon, and Joey!" Mana shouted angrily. "And now with Bakura! When will any guy deserve me you big jerk?"

Atemu didn't answer, too busy trying to avoid actually getting killed. If he could just calm her down...

"Did you ever think, just maybe, I liked him?" Mana snapped, throwing her textbooks, not caring about what would happen if they got damaged. "You may be my best friend, but you had no right to..."

"Listen, I was just trying..." Atemu sighed and ducked as Mana glared and sent another textbook towards his head. He took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, grabbing her wrist as she lifted her hand to hit him. "It was stupid."

"I'm glad you realize that," Mana muttered, causing Atemu to smile, knowing that she was going to forgive him... again.

"I guess I was just worried that if you dated him, you'd spend less time with me," Atemu admitted, softening the girl's glare even more. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it..." Mana mumbled, backing away slowly. "But if you do it again, I really will kill you, got it?"

Atemu's smile grew. "I've got it."

Two months later, the same argument occurred, with the same result at the end.

~~()~~()~~()~~

"Atemu!" Mana waved her hand enthusiastically at her best friend, grinning happily.

"Hello Mana... you needed to see..."

Mana handed him the present she was holding, interrupting him effectively. "Here!"

"What's this for?" Atemu took the package gingerly, wondering what she was planning. The last spontaneous gift he'd gotten from her had left him covered with Silly String.

"We became best friends exactly ten years ago today!" Mana cheered, dancing around him happily. "So I got you a present!"

Atemu blinked at that and smiled. Trust Mana to remember the exact date. "Thanks... but I didn't get you anything..."

"Don't worry about it! I've already got my present!" Mana giggled and hugged the boy tightly around the waist. "Your friendship's more than enough!"

Atemu hugged her back and Mana grinned, skipping away cheerfully. "Well, I'll see you later then!" She cheered, dashing out of sight.

Atemu watched as she ran off, smiling to himself easily. They'd been best friends for ten years now... how the time seemed to fly... He looked down at the card Mana had attached to the present.

**Happy Ten Years Atemu! Long time to be friends, huh? Well, here's to another ten years!**

**Best Friends Forever!**

**~Mana**

MBP: Well, did you like it? I hope so! XD

Rini: Please review and tell us what you think! Constructive criticism is the best!

Kio: Um... jaa nee everyone! Thanks for reading!


End file.
